


For Her

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: Random Prompts, Multiple Fandoms [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You did all of this for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tuffetu; originall posted to tumblr last month. I wish I'd been able to write more. I love Twelve/Rose.

"You did all of this for me?" Rose stared around, taking in the lovely view and how everything was painstakingly placed.

The Doctor shrugged, crossing his arms and pursing his lips. When he didn't say anything, she turned to face him. His face was a mixture of soft and hard lines, salt and pepper hair always looking slightly windswept, and eyes that bore down right through a person's soul.

The second thing that had captured Rose's attention about the Doctor when they first met were his eyes (the first being how perfectly his hand had fit into hers). A fierce blue that could light up in joy and storm with rage. When he regenerated, the chocolate brown usually held warmth until someone caused them to darken, filling whoever they were aimed at in terror. Bright green dancing in mirth on days that they weren't filled with danger and just a hint of madness.

These new eyes, pale blue with a ring of hazel around the pupils, were much more serious than before, fooling the crowd with their vacant stare. Then they zoomed in on you and you were either doomed or blessed.

He was rather grumpy in this regeneration, but he was always, always the same man. Sliding her fingers between his, she tugged so his arms would drop. "My Doctor," she whispered.

"Rose Tyler." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her and swearing to never let go.


End file.
